


Avery & Jamie go to the Movies

by olivewithwings



Category: Wyvern & Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: Avery and Jamie go see a scary movie. Avery has fun, Jamie does not. Gay stuff happens.





	Avery & Jamie go to the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Crizmus Bekkie!

“You’re a literal superhero,” Avery said, flicking his attention away from the screen, to the boy scrunched into the too small theater seat next to him.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Jamie hissed, flinching deeper into his varsity jacket as the twisted figure of a demon lunged for one of the main characters.

When Jamie got a text from Avery he was surprised. When he saw that it was an invitation to hang out, he was ecstatic. So ecstatic that he managed to completely miss the part about their hanging out being related to a horror movie.

Jamie Prescott might be the quarterback of Pineview High.

He might have led the team to states two years in a row.

But there’s only a handful of things that scare him more than horror movies.

 

He couldn’t even sit through a quarter of Ringu before turning off the movie and climbing into bed with all his lights on. Not that he did much more than pull his covers over his head and lay there all night. The idea of sleeping, while the image of that vengeful ghost dragging herself across the floor was still fresh in his mind, was a pipe dream.

And now he was sitting in an empty movie theater, folded nearly in half, listening to the guttural screams and sickening crunches pouring out of the surround sound.

“What are you even scared of?” Avery prodded. “You haven’t even looked at the screen since the first jump scare.”

“Shut up,” Jamie groaned retreating farther into his jacket. The film was subtitled, which spared him from knowing what was actually happening, but the sounds alone were enough to make his blood run cold.

 

Avery on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He’d been hearing about this movie for months online. All the horror fanatics he followed on Twitter couldn’t stop talking about it, and the people who’d already seen it dubbed it the next cult classic horror movie.

Others claimed that after seeing the movie just once they continued to have nightmares for months after. It was described as a romp through the darkest corners of the human mind, fueled by realistic gory effects and terrifying supernatural creatures.

While the movie was pretty good by itself, the thing Avery was really enjoying was seeing Jamie squirm at every little whimper and groan that came out of the battered protagonists. He’d invited the taller guy on a whim, after getting his hands on two tickets to the premiere showing.

Avery had honestly forgotten to ask if Jamie even liked horror movies, but the amount of exclamation points and emojis he’d sent in response Avery figured he must at least be able to watch them. The last thing he expected to see was Charge himself using his varsity jacket as a shield against the monsters on screen.

It was highly entertaining.

Like a kind of payback for all the things that Jamie does to get under his skin. And Avery couldn’t hold himself back from razzing him over it.

“This is incredible.”

“What?” Jamie asked, his voice muffled behind his fabric defense.

“I think I’ve met the world's first 6’ 3” baby,” Avery said, grinning impishly.

Jamie gasped, “Uncalled for.”

 

“Absolutely called for,” Avery volleyed back, turning his attention back to the screen in time to see a character sink in a knife into the neck of a demon -- which turned out to be one of their friends.

The movie began to pick up speed as the end drew near. Most of the characters were dying or dead and the last one standing was face to face with the creature that she thought she had already killed. The two stared at each other and the audio dropped to nothing more than whispers.

Avery felt Jamie tense his entire body through his seat and looked to his left. While seeing Jamie wince and whimper was cathartic at first, it had lost its novelty after the 237th time it happened. Avery knew the movie was winding down and he was hoping to get to at least see the ending, which was supposedly the scariest part, free of distraction.

Releasing a long sigh, Avery slid his hand over to the armrest separating his and Jamie’s seats.

“Hey,” Avery muttered.

“What,” Jamie grumbled, shuffling his jacket out of the way so he could see the shorter boy beside him.

Avery tilted his head towards the armrest between them, where his hand lay palm up as an invitation. For a moment Jamie couldn’t do more than stare, awestruck.

“Well?” Avery asked sharply, looking back at the screen.

Instead of stumbling over his words Jamie just nodded, putting his hand in Avery’s, who wordlessly gripped the taller boy’s hand.

For the last ten minutes of the movie Jamie was thoroughly distracted by the sensation of Avery holding his hand. His fingers were cold but not unpleasant and the size difference between their hands made it so only Avery's middle and ring fingers peaked over Jamie’s pinky. Despite the sounds of fighting and screaming the only thing Jamie saw in the dark of the theater was Avery’s pale fingers resting on his.

 

Within, what felt to Jamie like, a blink of the eye the movie was over. The lights in the theater glowed to life and Avery released his hold on Jamie’s hand.

“It’s over?”

“Yeah,” Avery replied, standing from his seat and stretching his arms high over his head. “Look at that, you survived it.”

“Ha ha,” Jamie said, standing to his full height.

Avery led the way out of the theater, passing an employee heading in to clean the theater for the next showing. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

 

But Jamie, in constant need of Avery’s attention, did not feel the same way.

 

“What did you think of the movie?” he asked, taking a couple of large steps to catch up to the smaller boy.

“It was okay, I don’t think it lived up to all the hype.”

“Well I thought it was a pretty good movie.”

Avery barked out a laugh, “You barely watched it.”

“Hey! I watched parts of it!”

“Oh yeah? How did reading the subtitles through your fingers go,” Avery asked, looking back at Jamie.

“It went great,” Jamie grit out, stubborn not to let the conversation end.

Avery just rolled his eyes and turned his attention forward to make his way out of the theater, Jamie trailing behind him.

 

The sun had long set by the time they pair made their way out of the theater. The city lights shined like stars in the mid-autumn fog that hung in the streets. A cold breeze cut through the sweatshirts that Avery was wearing, causing a shiver to race through his body.

“Well, I guess this is where we--”

“Wait!” Jamie interrupted, “What if-- I mean… We should get food.”

“I’m broke.”

“I’ll pay!”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I can just get you a drink then!”

Avery narrowed his eyes, weighing the pros and cons of going along with Jamie. On one hand he’d be able to get a free iced coffee. On the other he’d get home later than he told his mom he would and the last thing he wants to do is worry her.

But, then again, it would only be as long as it takes to get an iced coffee. Avery glanced at his phone battery, a good bit over 50%. He could get a free iced coffee, text his mom, and be on his way home in no time flat.

“Fine,” Avery relented, to which Jamie beamed like an over excited puppy.  

Taking a short moment to google where the nearest Starbucks was, Jamie then led the charge down the sidewalk, Avery trailing behind him through the fog.

 


End file.
